


I Like Your Laugh

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord





	I Like Your Laugh

She surfaces on the water, her eyes sparkling like the sun. Whipping her hair back, she smiles sexily at Lincoln and beckons to him. He watches as her hair falls down her back in a shining sheet, the water dripping from it. Then he slowly wades out to her. The water is cold, but a good, refreshing kind of cold.

"Your hair looks so messy when the swimming washes all the brilliantine out of it!"

Octavia laughs and looks up in surprise. "The _what?_ "

Lincoln shrugs. "Some book my mother used to read to me.  Forget it," he looks down, embarrassed.

Octavia shakes her head and grabs his hand. "You're crazy," she tells him as she drags him with her into the water. They sink deeper and deeper, the water almost over Octavia's head before Lincoln sweeps her up and plants a kiss on her head. Slowly he spins with her in his strong, brown arms. The white paint is washing off his face, dripping into his eyes and disappearing in the black water. Octavia cannot stop laughing, and soon his deep voice joins her as he trips and sends them both under, spluttering.

They play in the water until the sun is low in the sky, and Octavia's thin body is shaking with the cold. Lincoln leads her back to the shore where he wraps her in his thick, dry shirt. Quickly dressing himself, Lincoln looks up in concern.

"We need to get going, Octavia," he tells her. "You'll be sick if you don't get warm."

Soon they're sitting beside a fire in his warm cave, and Octavia has stopped feeling so cold. She sips a warm drink that Lincoln won't tell her what it's made of; it's surprisingly good. They tell each other stories of their past lives until Lincoln leads her to bed. He tucks the blanket around her shoulders, and then crawls in next to her. Octavia falls asleep to the crackle of the fire, and Lincoln's even breathing.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

They're all gone now. Indra, Nyko, even Clarke's precious friend Lexa. Lexa, who betrayed them all, and killed Clarke's lover Finn. Lexa, who told Indra to gather her men and turn back; the point where Octavia felt the pull to her brother so strongly, she abandoned everything she'd been living for in those past few months. How Octavia hated that girl. What tribe would elect a child as their leader? She could only be a couple of years other than Octavia, if even that.

Lincoln wakes to the sound of Octavia moaning in her sleep again. He shakes her gently, waking her with a kiss. Smoothing her hair, he bends over and whispers little words in her ear, trying to calm her back into a peaceful sleep.

He knows what these dreams are, what they're about. He's been having them too, since that moment that he left his people for the second time to save the girl who had taken over his heart so completely. Her courage amazes him more every day. She seems to fear nothing. But she holds such anger inside her; anger at his people for abandoning her, most especially Indra.

She had been training to be Indra's second, now Indra wouldn't even spare a glance for the girl. In Indra's mind, betrayal for any reason was the worst crime to be committed.

Octavia turns restlessly in her sleep again, tossing until Lincoln holds her close to him. His arms wrap protectively around her, as though he means to never let her go. His heart burns with pain as he realizes how broken she truly is. He wants to fix it all, make all her pain go away, but there is nothing he can do to help her. She hasn't laughed in months. He misses her beautiful smiles, the smiles as rare as the white birds that come only for a few days in the coldest months.

Then he notices that her eyes are open, and she is watching him silently. He leans into her, hiding his face in her sweet-smelling hair. He wants to hold her like this forever, in the peace and calm of the still night, their bodies warming each other, legs and arms intertwined.

Knowing he may never hear it again, whispering into her hair: “I like your laugh.”


End file.
